Tearing down her walls
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: My episode 24. Maybe there are some spoilers from the sneak peaks. I hope you enjoy it! Review it!


_**Note: My episode 24. Maybe there are some spoilers from the sneak peaks. **__**// English is not my main language, I am sorry if is not so well! I try to do my best!**_

**Tearing down her walls**

**Castle´s Home**

**Beckett and Demming´s romance was in ****progress and Castle didn´t want to be there to see it. So he decided take a day off of work. **

**He sat on the couch with his laptop pretending write although his mind was in other place.**** Alexis saw him and went next to him. She knew that something was happening to her dad. He looked sad and lost those days. **

_Hey dad! _

_Hey pumpkin! _

_I thought that Beckett called you a few minutes ago._

_Yes, she did. _

_Oh! And… is there not case?_

_Yes, there is. _

_So why are you here?_

_I am not going today. I took my day off._

_Dad, come on! Talk to me! I know that something is happening!_

_Everything is all right, sweetie!_

_You look sad these days! I can see it in your eyes daddy!__ Is Beckett, isn´t she?_

_Yeah! And that detective… Demming. _

_Are they together? _

**He ****nodded. **

_I am sorry, dad! _

_Me too!_

_But… if you care about her, if you like her, maybe you don´t should be here pretending that all is over. You should go there and fight for her! _

_I think that I lost, Alexis!_

_No! The first step to lose is admitting it. Don´t do that!__ Now go to the precinct with your best smile and conquer your land. I have hope on you, dad! _

_I am never going to know where you came from. You are so smart and mature…_

_I know that you too, dad! … Stop talking and start walking!_

**The precinct**

**Beckett was ****sitting over the desk looking the board. But she wasn´t thinking about the case, she was preoccupied because Castle didn´t show up in the scene crime after her call. **

**Demming went there and interrupted her thinking with a kiss on the cheek. **

_Tom! Please don´t do that here!_

_I am sorry! What happen with you today, Kate?_

_Nothing! Is only this case…? I can´t think in nothing… I am lost!_

_Can I help you?_

_No, thanks! _

_Where is Castle?_

_He…_

_I am here! _

**He went into the place smiling.**** Kate smile herself when she saw him. Tom saw that. **

_Well, I am going upstairs; I think that you have your help now!_

**Demming went off and nobody notice it. **

_Castle… What happened with you today? _

_Do you want the truth?_

_Well, of course!_

_I thought that now that you are with Demming maybe you don´t need my help here… _

_I do need your help, Castle!_

**They stared to each other for a while and then he changed the subject.**

_Well, what did I miss?_

_Come on… _

**She took him by the arm.**

…_Lanie must be in the scene crime yet. There is a lot you have to see. I am sure that you could help me to think what happened because nothing came to my mind. _

**They left. **

**A few hours later… they came back.**

_I can´t believe that I didn´t see all this when I first went there!_

_Well, what can I say? My mind works different! __Maybe you think that I am a bit like a child, a bit immature… But I prefer to think that I am a dreamer, an imaginative person… a man who chose live with one foot totally on earth and another in the air._

**She smiled.**

_Maybe you are right, Castle. _

_I can teach you to live in that way__… it is much healthier and funny!_

**She smiled again. And Castle smiled too.**

_This spy case is so cool… I chose don´t to write about certain British agent but maybe life is giving me a second chance… __What do you think if we go to eat something and in the meanwhile we can think about this case?_

**Demming appeared in the door frame. **

_Kate… __I am ready to go to lunch!_

**Kate looked to Castle and then to Demming. **

_Is okay, Beckett! Go to lunch! We see later. Meanwhile I am going home to see Alexis. _

**Castle took her coat and left the place. Kate looked sad and Tom noticed that. **

_Kate if you wanted lunch with him… _

…_no, I not! Let´s go!_

**They left too.**

**Castle´s home**

**Alexis was doing her homework and her dad came in.**

_Dad! Everything is all right?_

_I don´t know!_

_Why?_

_Beckett was weird, like… I don´t know… odd!_

_And the other detective was there? _

_Yeah. And he was weird too! Maybe they are hiding something to me. Perhaps Beckett and Demming are going to get married… or live together… or maybe she is pregnant!_

_Or maybe you are drunk, dad!__ You know what you need? Vacations! A few days in the Hamptons are going to make you good!_

_Are you going with me?_

_I can´t! I have two exams. _

_But… you know that this weekend is my birthday._

_I know. But I think that we said that we were going to celebrate it when my exams have already finished._

_Yes, I know! Maybe I am going to do that! Well, I am going to came back to the precinct now!_

_Good luck, dad!_

**The precinct**

**Castle went into the precinct. Kate was already there ****sitting in the break room. **

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_How was your lunch?_

_It was okay. And yours?_

_I didn´t lunched__._

_Why? Something happened? Is Alexis okay?_

_Yes,__ she is fine. Studying… I didn´t lunched because I was talking with her. This weekend is my birthday and… I think that I am going to my house in the Hamptons. _

_Oh… with Alexis._

_No, a__ctually. I am going alone. _

_But is your birthday!_

**Castle looked into her eyes****. She looked concerned. **

_Do you want to come with me? _

**She was shocked. Her eyes full of tears. He was serious. **

_Are you__ seriously asking me to go to your place in the Hamptons? _

_That would be the best birthday present __in the entire world!_

_Castle, I…_

**Ryan interrupted them.**

_Sorry guys__. Lanie has called. There is something you are going to want to see Beckett._

_Ok, thanks Ryan! Let´s go, Castle._

_No. You go. I have something to do. I see you later. _

_Okay!_

**Castle left first. Beckett was very ****confused.**

**In the morgue**

**Kate arrived. Lanie was watching some photos of the dead body. **

_Hi Lanie!_

_Hey girl! Where is Castle?_

_He… Castle was… I don´t know!_

_What happened?_

_He invited me to go to his house in the Hamptons for his birthday this weekend._

_Is he doing a party?_

_No__, it would be only the two of us there._

_And what did you say?_

_I didn´t say anything. We were interrupted by Ryan._

_What are you going to answer to him?_

_I don´t know. __I am with Tom now…_

_Do you want to go?_

_Maybe._

_Kate, you have to do what you want to do. _

**One**** hour later at the precinct. **

**Kate returned and went straight to the board to put the photos that Lanie gave to her. ****Suddenly, she heard a woman´s giggle and saw to Castle come in with a blond woman by his side. She pretended ignoring them but he called her. **

_Beckett!_

**She looked at them and then went there.**

_Hey!_

_Hey! Beckett I want to introduce you to someone… she is Gina, my second ex wife and my publisher. _

_Hi!_

_Hello Kate! I am so glad to meet you. I was dying to know to the woman that inspire to Rick!_

_Gina only wants to check if I am really researching for my books or merely I am occupying my time for not write. _

_Well, I guess he is researching and also he is helping us with the cases. _

_Good! Your time for the next Nikki Heat book is almost over, Rick! I want to read it soon!_

_Yeah, yeah! _

_Well, I have to take a plane now! What are you doing for your birthday darling?_

_Nothing, maybe I am going out for the weekend. _

_Is Alexis going with you?_

_Not, she isn´t… Well Gina, you are going to miss that plane, you´d better go going!_

_It´s true. But I wait the manuscript for the next week. _

_Okay. _

**They**** hugged each other. Beckett was uncomfortable seeing that. **

_Bye handsome! _

_Bye Gina! Good fly!__ Take care yourself!_

_I will. Bye Kate! Nice to meet you!_

_Nice to meet you too!_

_Bye!_

**Gin****a left. Kate went to her desk. And Castle followed her. **

_So…_

_What?_

_I am leaving tonight to the Hamptons. Are you coming?_

_Castle, I…_

_It´s okay! I understand…._

_The case is not finished and…_

_Kate you don´t have to explain me. __I know!_

_Okay!_

_Well, __where are we in the case?_

_Lanie gave me some pictures but nothing really important._

_I was thinking that maybe we were looking the wrong side of all this. _

_What do you mean?_

_We know that he was a spy. But __perhaps he wasn´t a good spy, maybe he was a mole. _

_That´s an amazing possibility, Castle! If that is true all fit better. _

_Anyway we have to prove it._

_I know. But at less we have something more potential. _

_Yeah._

_Do you want a coffee? I am going to make one to myself!_

_Sure, thanks!_

**Castle went to the break room to make the coffees but there was Demming making one for Kate and another for him. ****So Castle only made one. And together came back to Kate´s desk. **

I didn´t made you coffee because Demming was already making one for you… Maybe another time I can make you coffee like before.

**Kate felt very bad for Castle. She knew that this entire new situation was very awkward. **

_Thanks anyway, Castle!__ Thanks, Tom! You don´t have to came here to make me coffee you know!_

_I know, but I want to!__ I see you later!_

**He left.**

_Well, I think I am going to pack some clothes for my trip.__ Anything you need you can call me!_

_Castle! Why don´t you stay in the city and we can make something for your birthday with the guys, Alexis and your mother?_

_Alexis is busy. My mother is… I don´t __know where she is. I think that I am not in the mood for that. Thanks anyway!_

_Not is good spend the birthdays alone._

_I am good with that. But if you change your mind…_

**He wrote the address of his house in the Hamptons in a paper and gave it to her. **

… _bring your swim suit and I prepare the mojitos! _

_I…_

_I see you soon, Kate!_

**He left giving to her a sweet kiss on the cheek. **

**At night Castle left his apartment toward his weekend out. **

**He arrived to his house on the beach and he found a surprise in the door.**

_Beckett? What are you doing here? How do you arrive sooner than me?_

_I left the precinct __almost when you did, but I came here immediately without pack anything. _

_I am really surprised! I never really expect see you here!_

_Me neither! But I need to come._

_I am glad you did it!_

**They started to close the space between them. **

_I am glad too, Castle._

_What made you change your mind?_

_I don´t know. But suddenly I realized that the only place that I want to be __is here with you._

**They stared at each other. Then he hugged her with all his force. **

_Don´t ruin it, Castle__, because I am knocking down my entire walls for you._

_I promise that I never going to do nothing to hurt you. Not on purpose__._

_I hope so! Now kiss me!_

_I never thought that you were going to say me that._

**They kissed and went into the house. **

**The end.**


End file.
